


Armoured Night: Ninja vs. Samurai

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Ninja [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Pyrrha confronts Blake about her relationship with Jaune.  She challenged her to a duel, and the two speak through conflict as romantic warriors before coming to an accord.Armoued Night (Arkos, Knightshade, Purrha)Pre-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: Ninja [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568113
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Armoured Night: Ninja vs. Samurai

RWBY approached their room, only to find a note stuck to the door, one that read Blake Belladonna.

Blake: *reads through it at least three times*

Blake: *turns to run away*

Weiss: *picks up the note*

Weiss: Blake Belladonna, great warrior, and lover of the finest man, I challenge you to a duel. Meet me on the Field of Mars this evening at sixth hour. We will settle our dispute like women of honour.

Weiss (putting down the note): Pyrrha Nikos...

Yang: So?.. Pyrrha wants to fight Blake? Can Blake take her? I mean, I haven't seen anyone take her.

Weiss: Victory or defeat does not matter, so long as honour is satisfied. You?.. don't have dueling rules in Vale?

Yang: *shrugs her shoulders*

Yang: I can't think of a single time that hoity-toities have fought for honour.

Weiss: Yes... well... perhaps we should join them... for their sake...

Yang: And I'm sure you're wondering why Pyrrha needs her honour satisfied.

Weiss: Yes, well, there is that, too. Ruby, will you come as well?

Ruby: Yes, I am interested... but I do have studiying to do...

Weiss: Then we shant keep you. Yang?

Yang: Always up to see a good brawl.

Weiss: *scoff*

Weiss: To imply that Pyrrha Nikos would demean herself with a... brawl...

Yang: Easy, ice queen.

* * *  
Blake: *runs up to Pyrrha, standing, looking over the fields surrounding Beacon, Miló planted in the ground.*

Pyrrha: *turns as Blake runs up*

Pyrrha: *bows*

Blake: Are you going to tell me what's going on here?

Pyrrha: It seems your friends wish to join us. I think it would best to wait a moment.

Blake and Pyrrha: *watch each other as Weiss and Yang run up*

Pyrrha: *bows once again*

Pyrrha: I apologize for doing this, but I... couldn't really think of any other way. I am a warrior, and it seems all I can think about. Almost all I can think about. I want you to know that I do not begrudge you in the least, but, I have to do something.

Blake: Wait, are we fighting for Jaune?

Pyrrha: Fighting because of Jaune? Hm, yes. I don't expect this to change anything... but... I want to do something.

Blake: You need to prove to yourself that your love is true?

Pyrrha: . . .

Pyrrha: Yes, quite. That is a lovely way to describe it. Once again...

Pyrrha: *bows*

Pyrrha: I apologize.

Blake: I understand. Your heart yearns, your heart burns, and you wish to quench it.

Pyrrha: Maybe not quench, but splashing a bit of water on it.

Pyrrha: *draws Miló from the ground*

Blake: I had no idea you were such a romantic.

Pyrrha: Yes, well, it seems my heart can only do two things, fight and love. I am terrible at expressing myself...

Blake: The language of love is different for everyone.

Pyrrha: Isn't it? I wish he could understand my language of love... but I do not begrudge you. He thinks of me as his dearst friend, which I was... but...

Blake: Your heart wants more. Ready when you are.

Pyrrha: I'll have to take you up on your offer.

Pyrrha: *bows*

Blake: *bows*

When Pyrrha struck, Blake was not there, when Blake struck she found Pyrrha's shield, or found herself missing entirely. She understood in an instant why Pyrrha was called untouchable.

Blake: *pulls back*

Blake: You're not trying, are you?

Pyrrha: I wanted to give you a fighting chance. I apologize *bows*

Pyrrha: *throws Miló like a javelin*

Milo: *passes through a shadowy copy of Blake*

Pyrrha: *uses her semblance to turn Miló into a sword, which spirals back around striking Blake from behind*

Pyrrha: *rams Blake with Akoúo*

Pyrrha: *leg sweep, standing over Blake with Miló as a spear pointed at her chest*

Blake: *sighs, dropping Gambol Shroud*

Blake: I suppose I asked for that.

Pyrrha: *puts away Miló and Akoúo*

Pyrrha: *offers Blake her hand*

Blake: So, is honour satisfied?

Pyrrha: *averts her gaze*

Pyrrha: *looks back at her*

Pyrrha: Almost. I do... have a request...

Blake: *questioning look*

Pyrrha: It is... a request... not a demand... but...

Blake: But?..

Pyrrha: I would like to kiss the lips that kissed his.

Blake: *breathes deep, heady breaths*

Blake: *steps forward and kisses Pyrrha*

The two hold their kiss for quite sometime.

Yang: So, I will admit, not what I was expecting from an honour duel.

Weiss: It happens more often than you would expect.

Blake and Pyrrha: *pull apart, breathing heavily*

Blake and Pyrrha: *stare into each other's eyes, exchanging knowing smiles*

Blake: *offers Pyrrha her hand*

Pyrrha: *takes her hand*

Blake and Pyrrha: *walk off, hand-in-hand*

Yang: Soo?..

Weiss: I don't think this evening's entertainment has yet reached it's conclusion.

Yang: So, we follow them?

Weiss: Indeed.

* * *

Jaune: *walks onto the fields*

Blake and Pyrrha: *walk up to him, still holding hands*

Jaune: *questioning look*

Blake: *shakes her head*

Blake: *pushes Pyrrha towards Jaune*

Jaune: *steps towards Pyrrha, turning to look at Blake*

Blake: *smiles and gestures from him to Pyrrha*

Jaune: *nervously grabs Pyrrha by the back of the head and pulls her in for a heady kiss*

Jaune: *arm wrapped around Pyrrha's waist, turns to look at Blake*

Blake: She loves you as much as I do... perhaps more...

Jaune: And so what, this is a gift?

Pyrrha: One that will keep on giving, if you'll let me.

Jaune: Do I want to know what happened?

Blake: She challenged me to a duel.

Jaune: That honestly... doesn't... explain anything...

Pyrrha: It seems I'm a warrior. I might be a romantic at heart, but... I have trouble expressing... anything... except through conflict.

Blake: And... she used it to tell me how much she loves you.

Jaune: Uh?.. huh?..

Pyrrha: Are you going to look a gift horse in the mouth?

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: I'm going to make sure it wants to stay.

Pyrrha: *pulls herself into his him as closely as she can*

Jaune: *looks at Blake questioningly*

Blake: I wouldn't ask too many questions. The only thing that could happen is I change my mind... but... if you want to know... we spoke without speaking.

Pyrrha: We came to a silent accord.

Jaune: Uh... huh...

Jaune: *left arm still wrapped around Pyrrha, he held out his right hand to Blake*

Blake: *eagerly takes it and let's herself get pulled in*

Blake and Pyrrha: *stare at each other as heady emotions wash over them*

Blake and Pyrrha: *kiss*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189609795058/armoured-night-ninja-vs-samurai) Tumblog.


End file.
